The essence of this invention is the provision an insole insert, which is applied into the interior of a shoe, similar to that of a sock liner, but which incorporates unique characteristics that allow the insert to conform and thermoset to the configuration of the foot of the particular wearer of the shoes, sustain that determined contour, in order to enhance the general wear, comfort and duration of the liner, when used in conjunction with the personal shoes of the wearer.
A variety of different types of footwear inserts have long been available in the art, and which are generally provided for the purpose of adding comfort to the interior of the shoe, and as a means for overlying the insole, particularly in those styles of shoes that may use a hardening adhesive in order to apply these types of components to the shoe upper, or in the case of dress shoes, where nails may still be utilized for applying soles to the footwear, during their fabrication. More specifically, in the construction of boots, unless the sole is molded in situ to the boot upper, during its fabrication, nails are generally used for adhering the outsoles to the boots, during their fabrication. Hence, when these types of hard and roughened edges are disposed interiorly of the insole, it becomes necessary to provide a form of sock liner, to the interior of the shoe, in order to add to its comfort, and to shield the foot from exposure to these types of footwear assembly components.
In addition to the foregoing, it becomes desirable to add a form of insert into the shoe, that may not only provide for comfort, but which may further add to the orthopedic support for the foot, when such fabricated shoes are worn in which the insole insert of this invention may be applied.
Examples of prior art types of insoles can be seen in various previous patents that have issued, such as in the patent to Quist, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,179, upon a shoe insole. As can be seen, this patent does show a shoe insole, which amongst its various layers of foam, also includes a metal layer, as can be noted. This particular insole is designed to provide for rugged protection against the foot, through the addition of the metal layer, and that the remaining layers of foam, polyethylene film, and felt, are obviously present for comfort purposes.
The patent to Chapnick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,605, describes a shoe insert construction and method of making the same. While the insert of this particular patent may include that one of its layers is formed of a high density material, that functions as a support layer, it does not appear that this particular layer has any memory to it.
The patent to Brandon, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,679, shoes a styled comfort shoe construction. The insole for this particular designed shoe also includes a variety of layers of foam material, leather lining, and other filler materials, in which are cement-lasted to the shoe, but once again, it does not appear that any of these layers or foam or otherwise material have any memory function to them.
The patent to Dailey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,708, shows a custom insole for an athletic shoe. This particular insole is more concerned with providing a significantly sized arch flange, as can be seen, but some of these flanges, or portions of the custom insole, are made of thermaformable materials. But, the method of making the insole of this prior patent would appear to be performed under a procedure that is different from that of the current invention.
The patent to Lyden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,793, shows a conformable cushioning and stability device for articles of footwear. While this particular patent does describe a conformable material which apparently achieves a solid matter state, after a working time, in order to enhance its comformance, the cushioning means is fabricated containing a variety of other components, such as a resilient layer of fluid material, in addition to a void that contains gas. This is not of similar construction to the insole insert of this current invention.
The patent to Canary, U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,173, discloses a paperboard product and process. While the paperboard product, as laminated, may be used for making shoe insoles, none of the other layers of material are that related to the design of the current invention.
The patent to Ogden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,349, shows another footwear insole. This insole is defined as comprising an apertured top layer, for thermoconductive purposes, even though formed of thermoplastic material, but designed for different usage than that of the fabricated insole of the current invention. This particular insole, of this prior art patent, includes a first layer that is slip resistant, a non-absorbent, and thermally non-conductive component in its structure. None of the layers of this insole are defined for use for contouring purposes, that have memory for undertaking and holding the shape of the foot, once heated and applied.
The patent to Kite, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,432, shows an insole for shoes providing heel stabilization. This particular device simply includes means for heel stabilization, through the usage of an inner fabric layer, a side wall portion, and a cushioning material, which is apparently formed of some type of resilient putty particles, apparently for conformance purposes.
The patent to Pyle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,064, is upon a multi-layer sole construction for walking shoes. This is a multi-layered insole, and it does contain a sock lining having a layer of shock absorbing material, in addition to a latex layer that is formed of humidity and odor absorbing material, including carbon particles, in addition to an upper layer that is of an open celled foam, and ergonomic of design. This liner does include a foam layer, having a latex layer applied thereto, and which contains a plurality of carbon particles, and includes a foam layer of medium density having the ergonomic abilities, to provide high energy absorption.
The patent to Ogden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,336, shows a footwear insole with a moisture absorbent inner layer. This particular patent is very similar to, and comprises a continuation upon, the earlier Ogden patent No. 5,388,349. The insole of this particular patent is also formed in a related manner, having a first layer of slip-resistant material, and which is not absorbent, and includes thermally non-conductive attributes, within its structure.
These are the various prior art known to the applicant, and which, upon review, do not appear to incorporate either directly, or by suggestion, the components of this current invention as will be subsequently described.